ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Resurge
Dragon Ball Resurge '(ドラゴンボール再開 ''Doragonboru Saikai) is a fan-fiction story created by JohnnyTheBoy. It's a four part story that takes place in its own Universe, though also colliding with several other verses, including the DBZ canon verse, the OC verse and possibly the AF verse. Parts Dragon Ball Resurge is divided in four parts, each with its own storyline but also having characters from previous parts to return: *'''Part I: ''Legend of the Saiyan Masters'' - The first part of the Resurge verse tells the tale of the mighty yet underknown race known as the Saiyan Masters , most commonly known as the Shujins. Hailing from Resurge's Universe 10, The Shujin Trio, Sha, Banrot and Levinz, are Shujins that were given birth through the creation of the Mystical Orbs and have a life expectancy of 200 years. Each Shujin has its own elemental power, able to infuse such power with their own Ki. It takes place 100 years before the Saiyan-Tuffle war that emerged on Planet Vegeta. Part I unfolds the story behind the Shujins origins and their battles against great enemies that posed a threat to the Universe, including the alien race "The Rash", the self-proclaimed 'King of the Universe' Till, and their own kind - the Dark Lightning Sebox and the Ice Shujin; *'Part II: ''The Emperor's Rise' - Several years after the Shujins' last battle, Part II now centers on the story of Dajjal, the proclaimed Emperor of the Saiyans, and his elite team - Spinak, Urruko, Gingko, Azuki and Kinoa. While the first half of the story is more focused on Emperor Dajjal's story and accomplishments, from the middle to the last it shifts its focus on Spinak, the elite team's commander. After years of serving the Emperor, he began questioning Dajjal's methods on fulfilling his own goals. As a kind-hearted and compassionate Saiyan, Spinak found himself trapped between serving the Emperor or rebelling against him. After the sudden dissappearance of Dajjal and his own elite team, Spinak met several new Saiyans hailing from Planet Vegeta and began serving under King Vegeta's cause. There he met Zefia, a Saiyan captain who trained him to become an even more powerful warrior. With the return of Dajjal, Spinak was brainwashed by him after Dajjal implanted on him, since birth, a chip on the back of his neck, and Spinak serve him once again. After being able to break the hold of the chip with the aid of Zefia, Spinak now seeks to end the Emperor's reign once and for all; *'Part III: A Swallow's Deception' - 5 years after the battle against Dajjal, King Vegeta was the proclaimed ruler of all Saiyans. The story's main character is Metro, a flamboyant and arrogant Low-Class Saiyan soldier. Starting as a bounty-hunter, Metro did any task for the right price. In the middle-half of the story, it's discovered that Metro was doing this for a living and wanted the money to sustain his daughter, Mayra. After the death of Mayra's mother by the Tuffles, Metro was her only family. When the story shifts to 10 years after, Metro managed to rise up to the Elite ranks, and later to a Royal Elite by King Vegeta, alongside other Saiyan warriors such as the returning Zefia, White , Charles, Teelo , etc. However, Dajjal returns once again to proclaim the Saiyan army for himself as its true ruler. After Dajjal kidnapped Mayra, Metro sought to kill the merciless ruler and save his daughter. After a bloody battle issuing between the two, Dajjal gained the upper hand in the end and killed Metro. Mayra, saved by a group of warriors known as the Mystical Knights, vowed revenge against Dajjal for killing her father. Trained on a remote planet known as Planet Seiyarran by the Mystical Knights, Mayra prepares herself for one last battle against the Emperor; *'Part IV:' 'The Resurge''' - With the ressurrection of the Ice Shujin Zyn and the emergence of the Psionic Shujin Sendra, the fate of the Universe is at stake once more. The main character of this Part is Sha, the Shujin leader from the ''Legend of the Saiyan Masters. ''With both of his brothers, Banrot and Levinz, seemingly murdered, Sha is the only Shujin left. Since a Shujin can only be truly killed by another Shujin warrior, and knowing the he himself is not strong enough to take care of two huge threats, Sha began searching for allies to aid him on the upcoming battle. Three powerful Saiyan warriors, Voltage, Onio and Komaya , were chosen to be converted into Shujin warriors and became the Neo-Shujins. However, Sha fears that Sendra and Zyn may not be the only threats to take care of. After the sudden dissappearance of the Neo-Shujins, Sha once again finds himself the only one that can stop them. With the help of Calisto, a strange yet strong-willed woman whom he starts to develop feelings for, and Stormeon, the Ruler of the Mystical Knights, Sha may finally reach the ultimate level of the Shujin power.